Nuestro Destino
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Cuando una historia de amor que siempre fue complicada, por que estaba envuelta en un triangulo amoroso, una noche llega a su fin... ¿Cual es el destino que les espera a estos tres jovenes?. Ranma x Akane x Ryoga


Una confesión bajo las estrellas - Oneshot Ranma 1/2

**Nuestro Destino - Oneshot Ranma 1/2**

Era una noche lluviosa, bastante lluviosa y fría, para ser una noche en verano… Las calles estaban completamente desiertas, ningún alma… Solo el sonido de la lluvia al chocar con el suelo, y las fuertes y rápidas zancadas de una joven, que corría por aquellas solitarias calles a toda velocidad, con un solo pensamiento en su mente…

_"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué hacéis esto?..."_

En el rostro de la chica, se encontraba surcado de lágrimas, aunque probablemente, serian imperceptibles al resto de personas, en una noche como esa, en la que la lluvia caía con fuerza, nadie se daría cuenta de ello, ni de lo que esa chica expresaba en ese momento…

Unas lagrimas de tristeza, de dolor, de rabia e impotencia…  
_  
"Soy una estupida… soy una maldita estupida…"_

Cuanto mas se aceraba a su destino, mas sentía que su corazón, se oprimía… Una sensación de malestar, le había invadido durante todo el día, y se agravo, cuando por la noche, llego a su casa, y su prometido no estaba, pero en ese instante, sitio que algo no andaba bien, y la cosa no mejoro, cuando Kasumi le contó, que esa misma tarde, vio salir a Ranma junto a Ryoga, sin decir palabra alguna… Ante la atenta mirada de Kasumi, entonces Akane lo supo…

_"Todo, todo esto es culpa mía…"_

En ese mismo instante, una estruendo llamo su atención, no muy lejos… Akane sintió una punzada muy fuerte, por que aunque nadie se diera cuenta, de que era aquello, en ese momento… Ella supo que eso, solo podía tener un significado…

Ranma y Ryoga estaban peleando, y no era una pelea normal…

_"¡¡ RANMA !! ¡¡ RYOGA !!"  
_  
La chica por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo, verdadero miedo… No por ella, ni por que estuviera en peligro, si no por su prometido y su mejor amigo, ella sabia que eran rivales, que les gustaba pelear, día si, y día también… Pero a pesar de todo eran amigos, casi como hermanos…

Ella recordó cada uno de los momentos, que vivió junto a su prometido Ranma, los buenos momentos que paso con Ryoga, su mejor amigo… Las mil y una locas aventuras que vivió con ambos, pero lo que mas recordaba era los momentos, en los que ellos dos se llevaban bien, que no eran demasiado… Ella era feliz, cuando su prometido y su mejor amigo, se llevaban bien, o estaban de acuerdo en algo…

_"Es culpa mía, ellos peleaban por mi, ellos…"_

Y tras una larga carrera, finalmente Akane llego a su destino… Y entonces en ese instante… El mundo se detuvo para ella, la escena que vio, la dejo congelada por unos instantes…

Ranma y Ryoga, estaban enfrentándose fieramente, y debían llevar un buen rato, pero ambos por las posturas que tenían… Estaban a punto de tener el choque definitivo, Ranma emplearía su Dragón Volador, y Ryoga su mas fuerte y perfeccionado Rugido de León Asesino… Ella lo supo en ese mismo instante, si Ranma y Ryoga encajaban esos golpes, con esa tremenda fuerza, del uno del otro… Morirían al instante…

_"¡¡RANMA!!...¡¡RYOGA!!...¡¡DETENEROS POR FAVOR !!"_

_Akane sin dudarlo ni por una milésima de segundo, corrió directa hacia donde ambos jóvenes estaban peleando…_

"¡¡HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!"

"¡¡ SHI SHI HO KO DAN!!"

Akane no se detuvo, y finalmente la joven de cortos cabellos, se interpuso entre los dos golpes … Solo fue un instante, una intensa luz ilumino el lugar por completo, una tremenda explosión tuvo lugar, ante los atónitos ojos de dos muchachos que quedaron congelados, cuando en el ultimo instante, vieron a la persona mas importante de sus vidas, interponerse entre el uno y el otro…

Tras unos largos segundos, el humo de la explosión empezó a desvanecerse, y Ranma y Ryoga fueron conscientes, que quien había recibido el tremendo ataque era Akane…

La chica quedo por un momento rígida de pie, pero sus dos brazos, quedaron agarrando los puños de Ranma y Ryoga, hasta que unos instantes después, la chica callo desplomada al suelo…

Ranma y Ryoga por primera vez, gritaron al unísono…

"_¡¡AKANEEEE!!"_

Impotentes ante la trágica escena, sus mentes quedaron bloqueadas por unos segundos, Ryoga comenzó a temblar, por primera vez… En su vida, comenzó a temblar de miedo, de horror… Ranma cayo de rodillas al suelo, con sus ojos vacíos, clavados en un punto, el la chica que yacía sin sentido…

_"Ak, Akane… No, no no puede ser, tu no, tu no…"_

Comenzó a tartamudear Ryoga… Ranma cayo al suelo, de rodillas, completamente derrumbado, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de Akane, por sus ojos caían lagrimas, el no podía creerlo…

"Akane… Akane… No, Akane… Akane no, no me hagas esto… ¡¡AKANE!!"

En ese mismo instante, Akane abrió los ojos, y con mucho esfuerzo… logro gesticular palabra… Ranma y Ryoga sintieron una fuerte punzada, Akane seguía viva…

_"Es culpa mía, yo, yo…"_

"Ranma no pudo ocultar sus lagrimas, y empezó a sonreír a Akane…

_"Akane, no, no hables… Por favor, tengo que llevarte a un hospital."_

Ranma agarro una de las manos de Akane, mientras rezaba por que pudiera moverse, y Akane siguiera estando consciente…__

"Akane, resiste… Resiste por favor… Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital, un medico alguien que sepa que debe hacer"

Decía Ryoga, mientras agarraba su otra mano... Implorando que ella resistiera, que no muriera ahí, que aguantara…

Por primera vez, Akane los miro con ternura…

"Ranma, Ryoga… Perdonadme, yo, yo os he causado muchos problemas… Ahora lo se, vosotros…"

"Akane, no, no me hagas esto Akane… No, no puedo perderte… Yo, yo Akane, yo te…YO TE AMO!!"

Grito Ranma llevado por la desesperación… Akane al escuchar esas palabras, sintió una enorme paz… Por fin se lo reconocía, Por fin se lo reconocía, en ese instante ella miro a su otro chico, a Ryoga… Este se dio cuenta…

"Akane, yo, yo esto… Te necesito, Akane, perdóname, pero yo también te amo, yo…"

La chica sintió que sus últimas fuerzas se iban, y que ya no podía ni abrir los ojos, pero con ese último aliento de vida, solo dijo una última frase…

_"Adiós, chicos."  
_  
Y ese fue el último aliento de vida de la joven, y menor de los Tendo…

Akane Tendo murió en aquel mismo momento, los vanos intentos de Ranma y Ryoga, por intentar que ella volviera a hablarles, fueron inútiles… Akane se fue, y se fue para Siempre…

Ranma y Ryoga lloraron su perdida como nunca nadie, podría haberlo hecho… Por que trágica noche, no fue su vidas las que llegaron a su fin, sino la de su persona amada… Llevándose consigo los más profundos sentimientos de amor, que ambos procesaban hacia ella de lo más profundo de sus almas, y el mayor sentimiento de culpa, que ambos podían tener…

Por que tanto uno como el otro, habían sido los que la habían matado…

"El destino es horrible, su egoísmo, su exceso de poder… Les había condenado al eternamente al castigo mas severo que una persona humana, podría sufrir, les había hecho perder al único ser humano, que amaban mas que su propias vidas, por que fueron incapaces de ver, lo que Akane, desde el primer momento quería evitar, que ambos se hicieran daño, y que solo quería protegerles…

_"Por que ese fue nuestro destino, por que tu fuiste nuestro ángel protector… Akane."  
_  
**FIN.**


End file.
